Quickie In The Bathroom
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: An alternative ending to Tick Tick Tick. [One shot]


**A/N: I'm back with another HIMYM one shot! I loved Tick Tick Tick because of emotional Barney but hated it because heart breaking Robin. This is how it should of ended in my eyes, with the talk they spoke about.**

Barney Stinson was waiting. He was waiting for Robin Scherbatsky to come walking through that door, give him a smile and sit down at their booth to talk about them. He had been on edge all night, and he had just had to sit through the most excruciatingly painful thing ever. _He'd met Nora's parents._

So when Robin walked through that door, nervous smile on face, he had butterflies in his stomach. He felt as if he would vomit, he was so excited. He half expected her to come on her own, half expected Kevin to follow after her. But he didn't, because she had chosen Barney.

"Hey, you." She'd greeted when she approached him, instantly putting him at ease.

"Hi. So, you want something to drink?" Barney asked, nodding his head towards Carl.

She nodded, taking her jacket off and hanging it up. "Scotch and soda, please." Barney ordered their drinks and slipped Carl ten dollars.

"Booth?" He asked, looking over at their normal booth.

"Booth." She replied.

They took their drinks and sat down, smiling awkwardly at each other.

"So...Robin."

"Barney." She giggled a little, sounding remotely like a love sick sixteen year old girl.

Normally, that would send Barney running, yet now it only made him want her more.

"So this talk about us. You wannna start, or...?" Robin finally asked, running a hand through her short brown hair.

"Okay. Um, right. For four years, I've been in love with you. Waiting for you to reciprocate those feelings, and finally...you did. That was the happiest moment in my life, and when I found out it was fake, that it was all a lie, the world just came crashing down on me. Suddenly, I was scared little Barney who was in love with his best friends ex-girlfriend again and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't change how I felt, no matter what I wanted. And then you actually felt the same and you were my girlfriend...those seven weeks were the best. And then we broke up. But that was okay, because we'd tried it. We'd given it a shot, and it failed."

"And now, I have no idea what I'm going to do because I screwed everything up with you and Nora and you screwed everything up with Kevin because of me and he's such a better guy than me. So why the hell did you choose me, Robin? Me over the perfect guy!" He demanded, banging his head off of the table.

"Because...because I didn't love Kevin! Because Kevin didn't make me half as happy as you did! Because Kevin didn't automatically ask me to smoke cigars with him without it being weird! Because me and Kevin didn't play laser tag! Because he wasn't willing to make an ass out of himself for four years just to get me! Because he wasn't Barney fucking Stinson!" She yelled at him, a single tear rolling down her face and into her drink.

"Wow. How long you been holding that in?" He asked calmer, taking her hand in his.

"A while."

"Yeah. So, what are we going to do? Marshall and Ted won't approve, Ted 'cos he probably still loves you, Marshall 'cos he's Team Ted. But Lily will like it. She'll probably scream, she's Team Barney." He asked, taking a long swig from his glass, finishing the drink off.

"Does it really matter about them?" She questioned, letting a sigh escape her lips. Everything seemed to come down to Marshall and Ted and she was just about done. "Because I'm sick of our relationship being judged by them two. If we want to be together, they'll have to deal with it."

"You're right. So, are we gonna try again?"

"If you want. But lets tell everybody later, _not _because I care about their reactions, because our relationship was very stressful before and stress is not good for the baby Eriksen that Lily's carrying around inside of her."

"Mm, you're probably right. Quickie in the bathroom?" He said, grinning at her.

"That's my boy." They headed off to the bathroom and returned ten minutes later looking quite dishevelled to find their three best friends sitting in the booth.


End file.
